


Not a problem

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, Dean outet sich gegenüber seiner Mutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598096) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Dean atmete tief ein. Er konnte das tun. Und natürlich würde er das auch tun. Das war immerhin der Grund, aus dem er hier war. „Ich … bin möglicherweise verliebt in jemanden“, meinte er, und sah dabei vorsichtig zu seiner Mutter.  
Die Frau lächelte. „Oh Schätzchen, du bist so süß.“ Darüber verdrehte er nur die Augen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, kein Kind! „Wer ist es?“, fragte sie, seine Reaktion nicht einmal bemerkend.  
Dean schluckte. „Es … es ist ein Mann.“  
Während Dean sich etwas vor ihrer Reaktion fürchtete, lachte sie einfach. „Das war nicht die Frage, Liebling“, meinte sie dann, und er war beinahe geschockt darüber, dass das das Einzige war, was sie bemerkt hatte, aber andererseits war er auch froh, dass es kein Problem damit zu geben schien, dass er einen Mann liebte. „Ist es dieser Castiel von der Arbeit, über den du immer redest?“  
Dean bekam beinahe keine Luft mehr. „Mom!“  
Aber die Frau lachte nur lauter. „Ich wusste es!“ Als Dean nur noch verlegener wurde, umarmte sie ihn. „Tut mir leid“, meinte sie dann. „Und jetzt komm schon, hilf mir was zu Essen zu machen, okay?“ Dean nickte langsam, und erhob sich selbst von dem Stuhl am Essenstisch. „Und Dean?“  
„Ja?“  
„Dass du einen Jungen liebst-“  
Dean hielt den Atem an. „Ja?“  
Sie lächelte. „Definitiv kein Problem.“  
Er seufzte erleichtert und lächelte dann zurück. „Okay.“


End file.
